American Horror Story:The Death of the Present, Birth of the Future
by marcfournier
Summary: My Fan fiction is about the new season of American Horror story: Apocalypse. Basically my character Cody Fern explains his story of how he managed to survive the atomic blasts of the apocalypse with his friends. This is his story of how the world as he knew it, came to an end. However, just because the world ends, doesn't mean the story does.


American Horror Story:The Death of the Present, Birth of the Future

Imagine the life you are living now completely erupting from underneath you. The life you loved completely shattering in front of your own eyes. The sounds of disaster sirens and people screaming fill your ears; completely distracting you from figuring out what is happening and why. Your loved ones tremble in terror because they know that life is about to be obliterated and one can do anything about it. Life as you knew it had been defeated due to uncivilized political conflict. Nothing has meaning to you anymore, because there is nothing. My name is Cody Fern, and this how I managed to survive when the world was being murdered.

It was a gloomy sunday afternoon; about twenty minutes before i was told the world was ending. I was home alone in my room doing my fanfiction assignment for school while I waited for my uber eats to arrive. I turned my phone off and put it away so I was able to focus on my assignment better, but sadly that didn't stop me from getting distracted. I looked outside and noticed that the sunshine had started to peak out; filling the day with some sunlight. I continued staring outside for a little bit, until I noticed a car door slam. I looked down into the driveway and saw My roommate kyle's new G-Wagon.(His parents were pretty well off). With him in the car was Zoe his girlfriend, Shivangi my other roommate, and our good friend Madison from the academy. I waved to them hoping they would see me from my window, but they seemed to be in a state of chaos. They burst through the main door downstairs and then heard Zoe cry out "CODY ARE YOU HOME?!".

"I AM" I shouted back quickly from upstairs. Zoe and Kyle ran to my room while madison collected some clothes and Shiv gathered food and toiletries. The two of them raced into my room; crashing through my door as I sprung out of bed. "What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

Zoe asked with an angry tone to her voice "why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I turned it off so I could focus on some school stuff. Why?"

Kyle buts in "you haven't heard? It's the end of the fucking world" he says while turning on the news. I looked at them with confusion. At first I thought they were kidding and just trying to pull a prank on me, but the expression of terror on their faces implied that there was nothing to joke about.

I reached for my phone and turned it on as fast as I possibly could. It had shown nineteen missed calls from Zoe and an Emergency Alert saying:

" WARNING! One hour before Nuclear missiles hit North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and the Arctic. Find shelter IMMEDIATELY!".

I looked at my phone with despair and horror. As I froze in fear, I could hear the news talking in the background. The Anchorman saying "London, Germany, China, and Las Angeles have already been whipped out. The world as we know it is no longer. This is the end".

Kyle, Zoe, and myself looked at each other with fear. We knew that we had to move quick. We all gathered some extra stuff and left the house as fast as we could. We noticed that the neighborhood had the same thought, because everyone had already left.

We sped along the chaos infested roads while watching the world turn against itself. "Oh God what do we do?" I say as i start to panic. "The Bomb is gonna drop any minute now and all we can think of is DRIVE!?"

Kyle sped up as Zoe came over to tell me what the plan was. She explained that "when Kyle was a boy, he went to a very private institution/ school called Sir. Rogashow Warlock's Academy for Exceptional Young Men. Kyle said that was underground so it should be safe for us there. He said that this school was for the most gifted of male students who were called Warlocks.I looked at Her with a sense of confusion.

Kyle said " My families private jet will take us there. We got to get off the ground before the bomb hits". before I could ask about the school, I was interrupted by the sound of our phones going off again. It was another Alert:

" WARNING! Ten minutes before Nuclear missiles hit North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and the Arctic. Find shelter IMMEDIATELY!".

We only had 10 minutes to get to the airport before the bomb would hit the ground.

"We aren't going to make it in time!" Shivangi screamed.

"The airport is still at least 20 minutes away we'll never make it in time!" Madison added. Kyle turned to Zoe, they both knew that they weren't going to make it. They looked at each other for a few seconds until kyle said "there is one other way". Zoe looked at him nervously but then agreed to help him. He turned the car off and the two of them got out.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING GOING WE GOTTA GO" Madison screamed. They told us all to get out of the car and to stand in between them. We were all confused yet we didn't want to waste anymore time, so we did what they asked. Zoe took out this book that had some weird latin written all over it. Zoe and Kyle both started to read from it when all the sudden the ground shook underneath us followed by the loudest of crashing sounds. The bomb had just hit. The blast let off this bright red and orange fire that lit up the entire sky. We knew that we weren't going to make it. I looked over at Madison and Shiv who were holding each other, and I saw Zoe and Kyle both still reading from the book. I grabbed onto Shivangi as hard as I could, and waited for the inferno to wipe us out. I saw the fire ball wisping through the trees, coming towards us as fast as a full speed train. I closed my eyes waiting for fire to hit me, yet the pain never came.

I opened my eyes and realized I was sitting at a dining room table alone. This room was lit up by candles and a crackling fire in the background. Hanging on the walls were paintings of older men that seemed to have lived there before. I didn't know where but I was just thankful that I wasn't outside.

I throw the door open and run head first into Madison and Shivangi.

"CODY OH MY GOD" Shivangi screamed at me. "We thought you were dead oh my God" Madison said as the three of us exchange hugs.

"What happened? How did we get in here? What happened the the blast? Where is Zoe and Kyle?" I said to them with great concern.

"We don't know!" Shiv said, "I thought we were done for until Madison and I woke up in the library!"

"How did we get here?

The three of us walked up every hall and opened every door to find answers. We continued searching until we found a giant wooden door. We opened it and saw that Kyle and Zoe were sitting there with an older woman. The three of them stand up and walk towards us, yet I didn't recognize Kyle or Zoe at all.

The older woman steps forward and introduces herself. " I am Ms. Venable. You will address me as such. Welcome to Out Post 2. Better known as Sir. Rogashow Warlock's Academy for exceptional Young Men".

I looked at Shivangi and Madison with happiness as we all screamed "We Survived!", Yet I was still confused. Confused over the one thing nobody wanted to talk about, How did we get here, and who were Zoe and Kyle?


End file.
